


An Easy Touch

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant evening after work</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: An Easy Touch  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Tim  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: A pleasant evening after work  
> Notes: Comment fic entry. Written for the prompt Gibbs/Tim, touch.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Gibbs might not always be affectionate but he is tactile. At work it’s a clap on the shoulder but at home his touches linger in more intimate places. While Tim drives them home Gibbs keeps a hand on his lover’s thigh. A simple touch with the promise of more when they’re less likely to get into an accident.

When they close the front door Tim drops his bag by the coat stand and hangs up his jacket. Gibbs kisses him softly and leads him through to the kitchen. They work on preparing dinner and there’s plenty of standing side by side legs pressed against each other. They brush against one another going to the refrigerator or reaching for a utensil. When they get dinner in the oven Gibbs looks at his partner with a smile. “We got forty minutes.”

“Lot we can do in that time,” replies Tim.

They make it as far as the living room couch and it’s as good a place as any to make out, to touch, to explore. Tim slides his hand inside Gibbs’ pants and strokes his cock making Gibbs moan. Gibbs kisses Tim’s neck, bites him gently when Tim’s grip on his cock is a little too tight. Tim slides onto the floor as Gibbs kicks off his pants. His legs are pushed apart as Tim pulls him forward a little to the edge of the couch.

Tim licks Gibbs’ thighs, licks his balls, teases until Gibbs thrusts his hips up a little. Gibbs sighs happily when Tim sucks his cock. He licks the length of it and takes it in his mouth again, hollows his cheeks a little and it’s so much of a turn on for Gibbs to watch Tim doing this. Tim’s hand fondles his balls as he keeps sucking and it doesn’t take much to make Gibbs come. Tim swallows and sits back on his heels looking so wanton as he licks his lips.

Gibbs pulls him close for a kiss, unbuttons Tim’s pants as he tastes himself in Tim’s mouth. His knees aren’t able for the floor so Tim lies on the couch, one knee bent and his other leg over the edge of the couch. Gibbs knows exactly how to make him squirm and the feel of his calloused hands on the soft skin of Tim’s thighs makes him want to just thrust into his lover’s mouth. Gibbs holds Tim’s hips in place and takes Tim’s cock in his mouth again. When they first got together Gibbs thought he’d hate this but blow jobs have become one of his favourite things, especially when they make Tim call out his name in that obscene way. Afterwards they lie together on the couch only to be disturbed by the oven timer moments later.


End file.
